Hero 108 - Roles in a Family
by AnayristheDragon25
Summary: After looking at One Piece's roles in a family, I thought about what could be the roles of the Heroes if they were in a family. Here's the List, but you can send me a message or questions to make the other Hero 108 characters too. Hope you like :)
1. First, Second and Big Green

Big Green: Heroes role in a family:

Lin Chung – he would be the Big brother. Caring and responsible, always have to watch over the others. (Like Leonardo on TMNT XD)

Mighty Ray – the middle brother, sometimes hot-headed but cool.

Mystique Sonia – the middle sister, kind of vain but very sweet and caring

Jumpy Ghostface – the small, giddy brother, always lost in fantasies (or maybe the pet, but I don't think so)

Mr. No Hands – the grumpy but good story telling uncle, always keeping the others in tact.

Alpha girl – the big sister, easily angering and kind of rival but she protects everyone.

Kowloon – the other hot headed middle bro, usually rival with the big brother (like Raphael from TMNT)

Archer Lee – the middle silent brother, usually quiet but knows when to act.

Hurricane Lee – the big and bulky bro, very less silent.

Golden Eye Husky- the third bulky bro, kind of rival with the smaller siblings (what I am even writing here?)

ApeTrully – the high spirited and happy go lucky uncle, always knows how to put a smile on the others, sort of easy ending in trouble but never loses his optimism.

Woo the wise – the smarty uncle, always coming up with a quick solution to help (even is usually he doesn't have one at first).


	2. Air Force and Navy

Cahaya Nightdreamer, this one goes for you! :)

Air Force:

Master Chou: the cool, adventurer uncle, who have sort of rivalry with the other uncle (aka: Mr. No Hands) and likes tell stories of flying battles.

Rosefinch: the big sister, the caring one who tries to calm down his 'fiery spirited' siblings. Also, she would totally get along the big brother (Lin Chung)

Mano: the mostly silent middle brother, he doesn't speak so much but he does care for the others.

Burly: the easy-going and nice big/middle brother. Despite being so big he's nice and caring.

Navy:

Lady Green: she would be the calm and collected big sister, like Rosefinch, who gets along with her smaller siblings (like Sonia) and helps them in the moments of doubt.

The Sailor brothers: they are already three brothers, but they would be the middle triplets of the family. They are sort of quiet and serious but works together to accomplish every task.

Sammo: he would be the easily scaredy uncle, ready to help but coward easily, however, he can be brave when requested.


	3. The meanies

High Roller - if he would be in a family, he would be the mean big/middle brother, who always pins the blame on the others or steals/break their toys. On the other side, he could be either a bad uncle (who always disagree with the happy one, ApeTrully, or the smarty uncle, Woo) or maybe he can be a mean neighbor or teacher.

Zebra Brothers: the middle, meanie twins. Always fighting and blaming each other, they're always pulling bad pranks on everyone. The only one they would listen and obey to is the mean big brother. They wouldn't get along with the wiser or calmer brothers.

Bearstomp: the silent and serious uncle. He doesn't speak much but he would yell or threat the others, especially if they bug him (aka, the zebras).

Chameleon Queen: the distant but sensible aunt. Sensible because she cries for everything that yells/pinches her and 'sort of distant' because she's more with High Roller's side.

Twin Masters: I can't come up with a good idea. Maybe an evil or abusive relative...he totally dislikes everyone, being good or bad, and he only thinks for himself (What a chaos jerk ¬¬).


	4. Other Heroes and some animals

Heroes of Big Green:

Tien Kwan: definitely, he would be either the main father figure or a grandfather. He cares for everyone, protecting them and guiding them in times of need. He taught Lin Chung how to fight, use of Harmonic Energy and the importance of the faith in friendship (like in the Yeti and Phoenix).

Wu Song: uncle who works as dentist and likes to call himself the 'dental warrior'. He's the twin brother of Dog King, both works together to save their family from caries. He's kind like his bro.

Dog king: twin brother of Wu Song, he dresses in a dog costume and pretends to be a dog (well, he was raised by dogs, what do you expected?). However, no one in the family minds or worries. He's kind too.

Rattle Diva: the musician aunt, working in pairing with Panda king and Giraffe King. They work in a band called 'Do Re Mi band' and play from classic music to pure rock n' roll! She can get annoyed when the music-lovers Sonia and Mighty Ray interrupt her concert, but she forgives them.

Yan Ching: he's the short but thought uncle, he's usually calm but he would totally show who's the boss at the ones who looks down at him. He may seem short, but better never compare his strength to his size…

Red Face Kwan: the absolutely thought and grumpy uncle, always yelling at people and looking very angry all the time. He know how to get respected by the others and keeps everyone in shape. Despite he looks so angry and scary, he's kind.

Tank commander: the thought uncle, determinate but if he gets insulted he gets very sensible. He co-works with Gardener Ching.

Gardener Ching: the gardening uncle, he doesn't talk too much with the others but he co-works with the Tank commander in growing the plants.

Anti-air unit commander: the eater uncle, he always try out new foods, eventually he would even exaggerate, like when he tasted the bamboo shoots and accidentally left Lin Chung without ammo XD.

Fruiter: he's sort of distant uncle, or mostly a neighbor. He cares for the trees and nature and hates if people comes to ruin the forest. He's friend with big green.

Origin man: a caveman living like neighbor, he's friend with a T-Rex and doesn't speak so much…if someone makes him angry, he would hit them with his club (lol, maybe he's best-club-whacking-friend with Alpha Girl?)

Animal kingdoms (some of them…):

Cheetah king and queen: they could be the parents or uncle and aunt. They love each other, even if it means arguing like all other couples would do, but they are always there for each other.

Parrot king: he sounds quite elderly, so in a family, I'll imagine him as the grandpa. He taught his best student, ApeTrully, the human language and also likes to teach new students, like Jumpy. He become sort of grumpy when others doesn't pay attention to his classes, like the zebra brothers did.

Turtle king: he would be another kind of grandpa too. He's wise and experienced, usually calm but he would be enraged if someone of his is hurt.

Panda king: the musician uncle, a musician neighbor or even a music teacher, since he taught to Sonia.

Giraffe king: he co-works with Rattle Diva and Panda King in concerts.

Hamster king: he would be either an uncle, fathering the cousins (aka, the little hamsters) or maybe a father. He does look serious all the time but he's always there when kids are in need of help. He also helps training.

Elephant king: a happy go lucky uncle, he can be fooled easily sometimes and this makes him angry but he's soft heated after all, and he's friend with Sonia too.

Fox king: he would be a married uncle or a cousin already grown up to be father, he cares for his wife and children. He cares for the others too, and he would be a father figure like.

Eagle king: I don't exactly see him as an uncle, he's more like a serious neighbor or teacher…and at first very angry with the others, listening only to high roller and the zebras. Until he realized his mistakes and befriended Big Green.

Rot-wolf king: a distant, cold neighbor, he's quite the strategist but he's honorable when people gets to know him better.

Crab king: a worker uncle who works with bulldozers or a friendly worker neighbor.

Penguin king: a good looking, penguin-dressed uncle.

Pangolin queen: the definitely cheek-pinching kind of aunt who threats everyone like little kids XD

Peacock queen: the mostly vain aunt, she's very punctual and hates if people is late. She's however nice after all.


	5. Other meanies

Other meanies:

Minotaur: a terrible gym professor, so rude that his classes are like fighting in a coliseum.

Cocky aliens: a group of small, alien-obsessed kids, but they are mean and pick on the others.

Bounty hunters: two hunters like neighbors; they are also sort of creepy.

Soil monster: I have no idea; maybe it would be like an imaginary monster from Jumpy's dreams…

Jumpy's imaginary monsters: just some nightmares or something like that…

Commander of darkness: a sort of crazed uncle…(but now he joined the good guys)

Soldiers of darkness: some sort of cousins

Cyber: another smarty uncle, at first he was rival with Woo, until he joined Big Green.


End file.
